Nasty Galaxy
Nasty Galaxy is a blog website owned by Nasty Gal focusing on style, music, and pop culture. Halsey did one photoshoot and interview with them in 2015. Interview We sat down with the blue-haired songstress Halsey to get the deets on her new album Badlands, wardrobe staples, and tour life. What does yours summer wardrobe consist of? Sneakers are a must. Summer time means active time. I have SO many pairs of sneakers. Some are super-sleek and cool and others are mega stepdad-looking. High-waisted denim shorts are a staple. ’80s style workout shorts with a high cut thigh. Jelly sandals. Loose tanktops and cute decorated bracelets. And baseball caps and visors. I love mixing super “girly” pieces with athletic “boyish” pieces, because who’s to say I can’t? What’s your favorite thing to wear on stage? I like two-piece sets and backwards snapbacks, holographic prints and sheer materials, sparkles and things that catch the best of my awesome light show. I like to twirl but I also prefer combat boots on my feet so I can throw the fuck down. What’s your favorite thing to wear for a big night out? I don’t really go out much. But I love a good leather jacket to go to Whole Foods. Describe your style in three words. Androgynous, sexy, outer-space Why have you chosen blue as your signature hair color? Blue is my creative color. I cut vocals with blue light. My music sounds blue to me. I’m comfortable in blue. I’m electric. Tell us a little about what we can expect from your new album Badlands… what’s the story behind the name? How does the sound differ from your past work? Is there a consistent theme? Badlands is just a greater body of work. It’s a place; a metaphor for my mental state. The Badlands are isolated. Chaotic. Commercial. Gluttonous. And midway through the record the protagonist makes a decision to escape, though unsure of what lies beyond the only place they’ve ever known. This symbolizes my choice to leave a depressive state of mind and seek solace in a more optimistic place. Leaving behind the devastation but carrying the baggage still. It’s darker, more industrial. And we’ve attempted to create a physical space with sound. It’s an adventure; it’s a movie with no picture. Where’s your favorite place to play live? I love New York—the energy is incredible. Chicago has been kind to me as well. Every place is special because every city has their own vibe and I get to tap into that every night and make each show unique How do you keep yourself occupied on the bus when you’re touring? Lots of Tumblr and Twitter and seeing what my fans are up to. I FaceTime friends at home, read, sketch, write music, hangout with my crew. We’re all best friends and we come from a very underground mentality. We’re cut from the Warped Tour cloth, where it’s a lot more friendly and not quite as rigid and professional. They work their asses off and we all get to revel in the amazing show every night. What do you like to do on your time off, when you’re not making music or touring? I like thrifting, I’m good at finding hidden gems in vintage stores. I also recently took up boxing, it’s really good to relieve stress. I cook, play video games…I think I like all these things ’cause they’re tedious; they’re mindless. My brain is like a revolving door when I’m creating and it’s exhausting to be so cognitively engaged all the time. The tasks I like to do at home are numbing. They block all that out. Photoshoot h1.jpg h3.jpg h21.jpg Category:Photoshoots Category:Interviews Category:2015